From London
by ChessurBandit
Summary: Zoe "Harley" Freeze is new to New York City, she befriends the American Dragon and his two friends, but the Hunts Clan is instantly after the new British Dragon, not to mention the Hunts Clan in England has followed her to the Americas! ONESHOT


From London

From London

_American Dragon_

Disclaimer: _**I do not own 'American Dragon' or any of the characters. I only own and claim other characters that I have created.**_

I sat silently in my bedroom and stared blankly at the screen. I didn't know what to write… "Dear Jack, I'm moving. We can't date anymore. I'll write you from New York City." No, I couldn't write that. I couldn't write anything. I couldn't say anything. I was moving tomorrow. A sudden change of business with my Step-father…what am I suppose to do? So much was expected of me, so much responsibility, so much pride was embedded into me.

_Knock, Knock, _it was from my door. I swiveled around in the swivel chair and stared. My mother walked in. She was tall, lean and long black hair. She smiled warmly her sapphire eyes crinkled. "Hi dear, did you master your ice breath yet?"

I took an interest in my feet. Since I was aware of us moving I was neglecting my Dragon Studies. "No." I said flatly.

"Dear, you know you have…"

"I don't care mom! I have to move because of that man. I have to leave all of my best mates and go and make new ones! I have to leave this place! I'll pick up my studies after I move!" I shouted angrily and jumped out of my Bay Window. Bones shifted and reformed, appendages formed. I was no longer a falling human, but a soaring light blue and gold dragon soaring through the clouds.

A fifteen foot from snout to tail, the scales so light of blue they flashed and turned gold when angered or shocked. Seventeen foot wingspan. The spinal spikes gold, the eyes big and blue with gold pupils. I am shimmer of blue in the night sky, whipping in and out of clouds, to a human.

I soared under England's bridges and circle the tops of the towers. I was soon joined by five other dragons, but much bigger and all of them male except for the eldest one: My siblings.

"Zoe, you are supposed to be at home. Packing, we are through." Madeleine growled. She was about twenty feet high with only about a 10 foot wingspan, and also dark yellow and small golden eyes.

"Yes, what are you doing out and about?" Viktor stared at me landing on a bridge on the tower and pointed his long and hooked snout at me. He was smaller with a small wingspan, with his scales a dark orange.

Michael landed just above me and stared and tilted his slender face, he was by far my favorite brother, he was big about 15 feet high and a twenty foot wingspan, he had dark blue scales that shifted in the light to metallic silver. "Its okay, I mean it is our last night in London, England. Our home…" he sighed, fire spewing out of his nostrils.

Cal shifted and said nothing only stared at the night sky. His scales shimmered a purple in the moonlight but they were actually a light orange.

I sighed, "I am sorry, but…I just want a good memory of this place, of our home…" I shifted to the right and dove out of the sky and spiraled into the darkness of the streets, spread my wings and the wind tugged me up into the clouds. I smiled and roared in pleasure, the wind rushing into my wings, across my scales between my spinal spikes.

This is my home, this is my home, this is my home…

New York City is really much cleaner in real life than they show on T.V. though the traffic on T.V. NYC is dead on. It took three hours to get over the bridge, and four hours to get to our new house, not home, House…H-O-U-S-E. Not London.

I scowled in contempt at my step-father. Did I mention that all the other siblings are in fact his and not my blood relatives? Only Michael was my real brother. And is it just coincidence that he marries someone who in fact has dragon children? Oh no I do not think fate had such a hand in this…

He pulled into a driveway. I was shoved out by Madeleine. I landed on my hand and knees and stood and glared angrily at her.

"Watch it, thunder thighs." I snapped at her.

She grinned and walked past me and walked into the five bedroom house. We walked into the main room, to the left was the dining room off of that, and the kitchen conjoined into that, the room we were in now was like a small parlor, and off of this room and to the right was the living room, where the stairs were. I climbed up the stairs slowly and onto the second level, three doors on the right wall of the hallway and three on the other. Madeleine pushed past me and into one of the bedrooms, Cal and Viktor walked into two others. Cal walked out and into another, I glanced in: A closet. He walked into a different one while Mom and Hector walked into another bedroom.

"Look here, a bathroom!" Hector laughed and walked into a bedroom.

I shifted in sudden shock. I was going to have to share a bedroom with someone…I walked to the end of the hallway and stared out of the bay window and then looked up. A small square attic way door, I pulled it open and a knotted rope fell out in silence. I climbed it and pulled the rope back in and closed the door.

I stared around the dusty old attic. Huge windows facing out of the house, I turned in a full circle admiring the room. It was huge. I walked towards a door and opened it. It was a huge bathroom, a big granite counter with a built in sink covered one wall, a big porcelain tub with dragon-like claws holding it up at each corner covered another. Above the counter-sink was a wall mirror. And the toilet was against the other wall.

I walked out and glanced around in admiration. The room was actually one story all its own. And it was mine…

_"All right, before we go in. There is one rule! You chose a room, it's yours. You walk into a room, it's yours! Got it?" Hector had said with a huge grin. _

Oh, Hector, I do got it. And this is the room I got. I grinned, those were the only words I liked that came from his mouth.

A few moment later I opened the doorway and jumped out of the attic way and landed on the Bay window's cushion.

"Did you find your room Harley?" Hector asked smiling broadly, his wire rim glasses and balding black hair.

"It's Zoe, and yes I did." I said coldly and poked my thumb up at the attic.

"The attic, dear? Isn't it old?" Mom asked.

"Yea, I'll have to fix it up but, it's me." I said flatly and walked back out to the big black suburban and opened the back. I shoved my hands in the mess and pulled out my skateboard and helmet.

My skateboard had Harley in gold letters on the top of the black grips. On the bottom was a picture of a blue and gold dragon I had drawn.

"Where are you heading?" Hector asked at the top of the porch with Madeleine at his side.

"I'm getting to know New York City." I said with an angry edge to my tone.

I propelled myself with me left foot while my right foot was at the front of the skateboard. I pushed myself towards the heart of the city. I snapped on my light blue helmet and zipped up my black hoodie and continued on.

I seen a sign that plainly stated Skateboard Park this way, I zoomed myself towards it and stopped and glanced in. Only a few people were there. I hated an audience since I wasn't that good. I was only starting out.

"Hey you're new." I heard a cool smooth voice.

I turned to come face to face with an Asian boy with dark black hair with a tinge of green. He had almond eyes and was short, but taller then me. So he was tall. He had on capris and a red jacket, he smiled warmly.

"To this city and to skateboarding, I just started out about a week before I moved." I said smiling; I only got brave when I was extremely nervous.

He rose his eyebrows, "You from overseas?" he asked, the astonishment was traceable in his tone.

"Yes, London, England actually." I smiled and shifted around and brushed my rough fingertips over the sandpaper grip of my skateboard.

"Cool, man, come meet my friends!" He asked and walked sideways towards two other kids.

I followed and stood in front of a black girl with puffy pigtails. She was tall and pretty, but I could tell she didn't let it get to her head. The other was a tall lanky boy, with light brown hair that whipped out underneath his beanie.

"Hey, I'm Trixie." The girl smiled and held up a hand.

"And I'm Spud!" The boy smiled and waved, and then he froze and thought. "I think anyway…"

I slammed my hand over my mouth and snickered into it. "He reminds me of my best mate, Randolph. He wasn't all there, he was a pretty good DJ though." I smiled. "My name is Zoë Freeze, but you can call me Harley for short." I waved to the others.

"I'm Jake." The black and green haired boy grinned. "So you're new to skating? Man, we are the masters of the skateboard!" Jake's grin was ear to ear.

I laughed softly. "All right, maybe you three can give me some pointers then." I smiled.

"Totally," Jake grinned in return. He and the two others made there way to a ramp.

After a few tricks, and leaning correctly, and not to mention…falling, I can ride straight! I stood and dusted off the remaining pebbles from my thighs, at my knees the denim was torn and nasty deep jagged gashes bled freely. I wrinkled my nose and shrugged off the pain, I walked back to Jake, Trixie and Spud.

"Boy, am I tired." I sighed and muffled a yawn. "I'm going to head home, all right? Be safe."

"Ah, man!" Jake suddenly broke into a whine, "I'm late for…um, my Grandpa's store clerking…training…business." His eyes shifted around, "See yea, Zoë!" He ran off into the distance.

Spud and Trixie stood exchanging glances, shifty glances. "Yea…" They sputtered excuses.

"Okay, anyways, it was nice meeting you, Trixie, Spud, but I'll catch you around, I gotta get home and clean these War Wounds, aha!" I laughed softly they both grinned.

"Later!" Spud called and skated down a slope.


End file.
